dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvador Aihara
Salvador Aihara (サルバドル愛原), real name Carlos Aihara (カルロス・アイハラ) is the main character of Online Jack, the OVA that plays during certain intervals in .hack//G.U. Online Online Salvador plays a character named Kazubolo (カズボロー). He is guildmaster of a guild named Soulmates. Personality Salvador has a very bizarre and often brash personality. He is also somewhat perverted, easily distracted by attractive women, sometimes breaking down and shouting things like "Samba! Samba!" Offline Basic Info Salvador Aihara is a news reporter, investigating the condition known as Doll Syndrome. He is a popular celebrity, born in Brazil and raised in Saitama Prefecture, occasionally slipping into Portuguese in fits of excitement. He's a former comedian, though most of his "comedy" appears to be an unintentional result of his strange personality. History 's apartment.]] Online Jack While investigating the mysterious Doll Syndrome Salvador came across the research of a professor named Taichiro Sugai. Though the professor refused to meet with him, Salvador was able to use his research to find the elementary school where the condition had first been discovered. There he met the Michiru Tajima, a school teacher who had taught several of the students diagnosed with Doll Syndrome. Though she was repulsed by his constant passes at her, Michiru allowed Salvador to travel with her to meet Osamu Kawaguchi, one of her students suffering from the condition. However when they arrived they found Osamu in a near catatonic state. Salvador later went to visit him at the hospital, but found that he had mysteriously vanished, leaving a strange message on the wall. Later, Salvador and Michiru met with Professor Sugai. He explained that the cause of Doll Syndrome lay inside of the online game The World R:2. Showing the results of his research, he hypothesized that the cause of Doll Syndrome had something to do with a guild in The World called Moon Tree, and one of its captains, a player named Sakaki. Before he could finish his explanation, Michiru suddenly received a text message from Osamu, pleading for help. Following her to the school, Salvador watched as Michiru rushed towards the school's computer lab. When Michiru was attacked by the children inside of the school, Salvador leaped to her rescue. However when their leader Tooru appeared Salvador was hit with a mysterious electric attack. This attack severely injured him, and he had to be rushed to the hospital. Faced with severe criticism over his supposed "False Coverage" of Doll Syndrome, and the property damage he had inadvertently caused at the school, many people began calling for the cancellation of his show. .hack//G.U. Games He commonly posts on the Community Boards as "Kazubolo", calling himself The World's last hope, even though his level is low, and is considered weird by the other posters. After being injured in his fight with Tooru Uike, Salvador recovers in a hospital, playing The World R:2 and hitting on nurses. His character, Kazubolo, gains the attention of players by flirting with female characters, and eventually encounters Haseo, who "uncovers" his true identity. In order to prevent this information from spreading, Salvador gives Haseo a special Salvador Aihara wallpaper, and the password "Nurse Carnival", for use in the Find Salvador Aihara Campaign. Find Salvador Aihara The Find Salvador Aihara Campaign is an online contest for the Japanese players of Volume 2 of .hack//G.U. By paying attention to the news and BBS, players can track down Salvador Aihara and get a special password allowing them to enter this contest. Contestants can win various prizes Trivia *In Episode 7 of Online Jack seen in Volume 3, his name is shown mispelled as "Calros Aihara" at the door of his hospital room. *He shares his Japanese voice actor with Tokuoka from Liminality. *He shares his English voice actor with Piros/Piros the 3rd. *Contrary to early rumors, his last name has a completely different spelling in Japanese from Yuki Aihara, and the two bear no known relation. *He was forced to change his cell phone number after a hacker leaked it onto the Internet. *Through extensive hacking on Redemption's disc, it has been shown that Kazubolo is a Twin Blade. External Links *Find Salvador Aihara category: GU Games Characters category: Real World Characters category: Online Jack Characters